Do you want see my baby?
by Sakury
Summary: A pedido da minha grande amiga Doru. Sanji está prestes a ter um filho, e para se acalmar decide relembrar o passado


**Do you want see my baby?**

Aqui estou eu esperando meu primeiro filho, a emoção é tão grande que não consigo ficar quieto. Ando de um lado para o ouro e a minha impaciência só piora. Eu ouço você gritando de dor, o que será que está acontecendo? Eu quero ver, mas sempre que tento, me barram o caminho. Zoro está na frente da porta do quarto para prevenir que eu não faça nenhuma gracinha. Como eu posso me acalmar? Como eu faço para minha vontade de cortar a cabeça do Zoro fora com minha faca e entrar no quarto.

- Relaxa! Que tal pensar nos momentos bons que você passou com sua esposa? – fala a enfermeira Doru, que desde a hora que minha querida entrou na sala de parto, me acompanha.

Bem, pensar nos momentos bons que eu passei com ela não é má idéia, já que todos foram maravilhosos. Desde o dia que a conheci até o dia de hoje, ela crescia mais e mais, se tornando uma mulher forte e bela.

Eu me lembro do dia que nos conhecemos, naquele restaurante controlado pelo Pé Vermelho. Você estava acompanhada de Zoro e mais um outro palerma que não me lembro o nome. Naquela hora que eu te vi, senti que era amor a primeira vista. Você ria com sua voz melodiosa e demonstrava um belo sorriso. Desde esse dia eu queria estar ao seu lado.

Lembro-me também do dia que ela se declarou para mim, era um lindo dia de chuva, ela havia me acompanhado para comprar suprimentos para o navio e quando estávamos de partida começou a chover. Nós corremos muito e só paramos quando estávamos abrigados embaixo de uma arvore. Ela estava encharcada e sua roupa transparente, eu consegui apreciar a vista por um determinado tempo antes dela me dar um tabefe. Aquele foi o melhor tabefe que eu poderia ter. Desculpando-me pela perversidade, peguei a jaqueta do meu palito e a cobri para que não passasse frio. Não me lembro quanto tempo nós ficamos debaixo daquela árvore mas me lembro que estávamos sentados um do lado do outro quando ela me chamou:

- Sanji...

- Fala... – quando ela me chamou eu me virei para encara-la

- Sabe... Eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa, uma coisa muito importante para mim, eu não pretendia lhe dizer agora, mas já que estamos sozinhos, eu decidi tirar esse peso em meu peito...

- Fala...

- Sanji... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo

Aquela declaração foi como um baque para mim, eu tinha certeza que ela gostava do Zoro ou até mesmo do Ruffy. Eu fiquei imóvel por um tempo, mas quando percebi que ela perdia as esperanças tomei seus lábios num profundo e apaixonado beijo. É claro que ela ficou sem ação na hora, mas logo soltou os mantimentos no chão e entrelaçou seus braços no meu pescoço acariciando meu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Aquele dia foi um dos melhores da minha vida, mas teve um que foi melhor, muito melhor. Estávamos sozinhos, num penhasco, observando a lua cheia, que teimava em ser azul. Ela estava linda, é claro que estou falando da Nami, vestida bom um lindo vestido vermelho, seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar para lua. Quando ela percebeu que eu a observava, olhou para mim e me deu um belo e meigo sorriso, e então eu lhe dei um selinho, que se transformou em um beijo ardente, ela me acariciava as costas ao mesmo tempo que eu a deitava no chão. Nesse dia eu consegui tê-la para mim, eu a possui como um dia jamais poderia possuir alguém. Eu consegui conhece-la não só de alma, mas de corpo.

- Senhor! Nasceu!

Eu acordo de minhas lembranças quando ouço Doru dando a alegre notícia...

- São gêmeos, uma menina e um menino

Eu não podia receber um noticia melhor, então era por isso que a barriga de minha querida estava tão grande

- Eu posso vê-la

- Claro...

Eu fui correndo me encontrar com meus queridos e preciosos tesouros. Quando eu os vi, não consegui segurar, as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto. Minha querida também estava emocionada, ao segurar esses dois pacotes de alegria.

- Querido... – ela murmurou

- Não fale, você precisa descansar – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que dava um selinho em seus lábios.

Acredito que a partir de agora, teremos muito trabalho pela frente, mas acredito que isso será recompensado.

**FIM...**

Ficou linda né? Eu dedico essa fic para minha grande amiga Doru, tomara que você tenha gostado do seu papel na fic. Espero que você não tente me esganar, ou até mesmo "chidorizar" por causa disso O.o

Bjs amiga.


End file.
